


So Open And Adored

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bitches and complains at first, but it’s just a front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Open And Adored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for to the tune of: "Sam/Dean, spreader bar, Sam tops"

Dean bitches and complains at first, but it’s just a front. Just a dance they both go through so that Dean can keep his macho exterior when they’re finished. Once Sam has fastened the cuffs around his brother's ankles, though—once there’s nowhere else to go—he gives a single shudder and goes limp.

"Hands," Sam tells him, and Dean obediently shifts them around to the small of his back.

It's times like this that make Sam long for a home. Dean would look absolutely gorgeous spread out like this with his hands chained to the ceiling, or hooked up to one of those contraptions that Sam has seen in some of the riskier clubs. It makes his heart pound to think of Dean spread out so completely for him, but of course that sort of thing is impossible to accomplish in the cheap motel rooms they frequent: Sam guesses that the staff would probably frown on drilling holes into the ceiling and walls in order to truss his brother up for a night of rough sex.

It doesn't escape his notice that he's longing for normalcy in order to indulge in what is commonly considered an _ab_ normal behavior, but he’s long past the point where it bothers him. The normal rules don't apply when it comes to him and Dean. Never have, never will. It took Sam a couple of years to figure that out, but he’s on board now, and he isn’t ever leaving. Dean doesn’t quite believe that yet, but Sam keeps telling him—with kisses and caresses and fucks—and one of these days it’s going to get through.

After he has ensured that his brother’s hands are secured, Sam pushes him forward. The wall isn't far away, just a few inches, but Dean grunts as he hits it, and his hands pull uselessly at the cuffs around his wrists. His thigh muscles twitch as well, reflexively fighting the spreader. He doesn't tell Sam to take it off, though, and he doesn't use his safe word.

He never has.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Sam asks, stepping close and trailing his hands along his brother's body: touching all of that pale, freckled skin. He fists his cock once and then drags it along the tantalizing crack of Dean's ass. "Are you going to let me fuck you?"

"Sam," Dean says, and they haven't even started yet but he already sounds _wrecked_. It's thrilling. Makes Sam wonder for what has to be the thousandth time what his brother would be like if he could get his hands on better equipment. No home, not for them, not yet, but maybe they could try a club. Sam isn't ever going to share his brother, especially not when Dean's like this—so very docile and submissive and _pretty_ —but then again, that's what private rooms are for.

He eases his hand between his brother's legs, feeling for Dean's balls and cock, and Dean gives a low moan. His feet jerk against the metal locking them in place. He’s beautiful, so fucking beautiful.

"You can't stop me, Dean," Sam whispers in his brother's ear. The angle is all wrong, but he manages to get his hand around Dean's cock and starts stroking. "I could fuck you dry and you'd just have to take it."

Dean is shivering now, all the muscles in his body jumping, but he isn't trying to get away. In fact, he's tilting his ass back and rubbing himself on Sam's cock.

"Trust you," he pants, "Now stop talking and _fuck_ me."

Sam thinks about complying—Dean's ass is hot and tight and he makes the most obscene noises—but instead he releases his brother's cock and hooks his fingers in Dean's mouth. Dean makes a wet, surprised noise and then starts sucking with an eagerness that makes Sam's dick jump.

"I’m going to buy you a gag, Dean," he announces as he slides his fingers against his brother's tongue. "See how well you can mouth off when you're sucking on rubber."

Dean moans around his fingers, hungry and willing, and fuck, but it scares Sam sometimes just how pliant his brother is when they do this. It's scaring him enough right now that he takes his fingers back and thinks about unlocking his brother's wrists and legs.

"No," Dean insists immediately.

Sam would think he spoke aloud, but he knows he didn’t: knows that it’s just Dean, who knows him better than he knows himself sometimes. Dean is squirming against the wall, but he’s not trying to get away: just fighting to look over his shoulder and straining to reach for Sam with his bound hands.

"Like this. Just like this, okay? Fuck, Sammy, _please_."

And there's only one thing Sam can ever say to his brother when he's like this, strung out and desperate. He lays a hand on the jut of Dean’s hip and Dean settles with a low, needy moan.

"Shh, baby, shh,” Sam whispers, running his hand up and down his brother’s side. “Want you to be a good boy and open up for me."

And what he means is _I love you_ , what he means is _always_ , what he means is _yes_.


End file.
